Your Tribute Sucks!
by InkblotsOnThePage
Summary: Using a game show, Katniss and Finnick talk about why SYOTted tributes can get a little out of control. SYOC, submit your own contesrant! SYOCT, Submit Your Own Crappy Tribute! A Guide to SYOTs and Tributes
1. Mary Sue, Orphaned Girl and Copy-Kat

**A guide to tributes and the 102nd Games! **

**Credit to:**

**Suzanne Collins (duh!)**

**candykisses101 (102nd Games)**

**MOI!**

**Part One: Submitting your tribute**

"Hello, Panem! Welcome to Your Tribute Sucks! This is a game show where I, the great Finnick Odair, and co-host Katniss, will show the world how terrible some fanfictons on other characters around here are!" Finnick gave a bow, quickly dashing over to the contestants corner.

"Today's contestants are…"

"Hi! So sorry to interrupt, but I'm a Mary Sue! In fact my name is Mary, and my last name is Sue!" a beautiful blonde firl with hypnotic rainbow eyes and blonde hair squealed, jumping up and down like a monkey on heroin.

"Hey. I volunteered for my sister, I like using a bow and arrow, and my best friend is in love with me. My name is Copy-Kat Niss Everdeen because my parents aren't creative enough." A brunette who looked freakishly like Katniss introduced herself, sitting next to Mary Sue.

"And I'm Orphaned Girl. My parents died and I live in a horrible horrible community home where the Headmaster hates me." The last girl introduced herself, sobbing as she spoke. She indeed was wearing shabby clothes.

"Okay then…on with the game! We'll start simple. Today's categories are…"Finnick pointed to Katniss.

"Do I have to do this?" she grumbled. "Names! Experience with weaponry! Hobbies! Other! And…tribute forms!" Katniss squealed with fake enthusiasm, pointing to each category on the jeopardy board.

"Mary Sue, you are up."

"I choose Names. Start simple!" she beamed, her radiance of perfection making everyone feel a little more annoyed with the perfect little girl.

"What is wrong with the name Gemstone Diamond for district 1?" Katniss read.

Bing! Almost immediately, Copy-Kat struck her buzzer.

"No sane parents would name their kid that, even those district one freaks." she stated.

100 points were awarded to the copy of Katniss.

"Weaponry for 300, please."

"What is wrong with nun chucks, katanas, guns and district three using weapons?" Katniss read.

Bing! This time, Orphaned hit her buzzer, while still sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears had created a small puddle, and her wails were also annoying, maybe even more than Mary's perfection.

"Japanese weaponry and guns were eliminated in the first war and district three tributes are all weak, unless they are rich, or have victor connections." she sniffled, earning 300 points.

"Names for 400."

"What is wrong with the name Katherine, Emily, Jane, Veronica and Hali?" Katniss read.

Bing! Mary quickly slapped the button, obviously feeling left behind.

"It's not Mary?" she asked. Her score remained zero.

"No! The correct answer is: they're too over used." Finnick shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"We'll be back after this word from our sponsors!"

**Commercial Break**

The 102nd games are starting, with a surprisingly huge amount of orphans. However, these games will be bloody, emotional, sappy at occasional moments, cliche at occasional moments, and amazing 100% through.

**Part Two: Meet some tributes!**

"Welcome back to Your Tribute Sucks! Right now, Orphaned is in the lead with 300 points, Copy-Kat close behind with 100 and Mary Sue stuck at zero. Nada, zilch!" this time Katniss introduced the show, reading off her card.

"Since we're on a time budget courtesy of parents and curfews, we are moving to the lightning round! Orphaned is up first." Katniss declared, grabbing a few flash cards.

"The name of this tribute is Stephen, his last name is Vampyr, and he is in love with Katerina Pierce. What is wrong with this?"

"I don't know."

"Vampire Diaries rip off, seen in a tribute form before, repulsive! Next, a person whose hobby is kung fu."

"Doesn't exist in Panem." Orphaned's score went up 10 points.

"History of America book."

"Sign of rebellion, if it's not for a rebellion, it's useless." the score went up another 10.

"Why are all…we are out of time! You are at 320 points!" Finnick clucked again, ushering up Copy-Kat.

"Why are all of you female?" Katniss asked.

"Because only girls do SYOTS." the score went up five points.

"What is wrong with the name Julius Caesar or Cleopatra?" Katniss asked.

"Associated with the actual people. Not realistic." It went up ten.

"Oh my! You've gotten the daily ten times! For 100 points, which guarantees victory so we won't have to test that awful Mary, what is wrong with an untrained career?"

"All from 2 are trained. If they aren't, they're either victor relation or mayor's kids."

Ding!

"And today's winner is Copy-Kat! You get absolutely nothing for winning! See you next week, Sundays!"

**And that is a lot of crappy as all hell tributes. Submit crappy tributes now! PM only.**


	2. Wapanese Sue, Couples and Idiot

**So, here we are at Chapter Two of Your Tribute Sucks!**

**Brought to you by moi!**

**Part one: Interviews of Pretty Much Everyone...**

Cato and Glimmer entered the stage, unsure why they were paired together or even why Finnick and Katniss were paired together previously. They had made a guess that the pairs that the dysfunctional author put them in was along the theme of 'Friends Who Have Become The Victim Of Many Extremely Creepy Fanfiction Stories'.

"Hello, Panem!" Glimmer cheered, seating herself on the interviewer's couch, previously belonging to Caesar Flickerman before it was rented out to Verra, the very person in charge of writing whatever it was they were doing.

Seated across from her was an almost comical looking person wearing childish clothes and a pink puffy wig that would make Effie proud. And next to her was an extremely stupid looking guy, picking his nose. And next to him was a cheesy looking couple with cartoonish hearts pouring out of their heads, flooding the entire interview room. Apparently, those nut jobs were the second group after Mary Sue, Copy-Kat and Orphaned.

"Let's get this over with. Here we have Wapanese Sue, Ariana Quinn Wetusie Zuri Ianthe Pool Epicness…" Cato was cut off by the stupid looking guy.

"Please, pronounce it Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness." he corrected, his finger so up his nose he looked like he was poking his brain. Cato gave a big dramatic sigh, deciding to go with the stupid idiot of an excuse to be a tribute. To top it all off, he was tarnishing District One's appearance by acting so idiotic and being a moron. Cato knew one thing for sure. By the end of the interview, he would run out of synonyms of stupid to call the idiot.

"And we're Love Heart and Heart Love. We fell in love when we looked at each other because that's just how shallow and unrealistic our love story is!" the couple said in sync, continuing to stroke each others' hair in an extremely creepy way that got even Cato freaked out.

"O-kay then…moving on! First question directed to Wapanese Sue!" Cato pointed at the pink haired freak.

"I'm an offense to all asians by being here!" she squealed, clapping her hands in a choppish way that looked like she was glitching.

"Here's the question, are you in any way related to the Mary Sue?" Glimmer asked, trying to stop Sue from her freaky clapping and waving and well, everything she did was choppy and glitchy and creepy. Cato, on the other hand, had gotten fed up with the entire situation and went to barf in the corner. It was all too much for the burly career, especially Love Heart and Heart Love, the couple with the crappy love story.

"Nope. I'm cutesie!" Sue giggled, poking a finger into her fat cheek, creating a dimple with her overlarge finger.

"Moving on! Arrrrrrriana…" Glimmer was cut off by the nose picker again.

"Call me Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness!" he wailed, demanding the whole entire title. He preceded to continue clearing his nose. It was absolutely revolting. Even Sue and the couple agreed.

"Fine. Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness, your question is why is your name all feminine if you're a guy?" Cato asked the annoying and disgusting guy.

"Because my name is Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness!" He yelled.

"CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE THAN Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness?!" Cato yelled, finally losing it.

"MY NAME IS Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness!" Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?!" Cato screamed.

At that moment, the author pooled herself into the story using author powers and slapped Cato across his face, pulled Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness's finger out of his nose and pulled Love Heart away from Heart Love.

"That's why I'm writing this! Too many SYOT stories have been taken over by stupid tributes, and this is a guide to all of the stupid tributes. Now sit down, and interview them!" I…she…we yelled at Cato.

Then the author pooled out.

"We'll be back after the break."

**Commercial**

Even though the tributes have all been SYOTed, read and review Bloody Severation: 102nd Games by candykisses101 for a rare opportunity to get entered in the 103rd Games! Read and Review now! Only five minutes of your entire life!

**Part Two: Votes are in and the winner is…**

"Since this is a voting competition, the winner will be decided by votes. The winner has already been decided, but first, some bonus interviews for Mary Sue's cousin, Mary Poo!" Cato yelled, welcoming a gorgeous brunette onto the stage with violet eyes and a perfect everything else.

"The Mary Poo is exactly the same as Mary Sue, only 10% less perfect. These are a nightmare, because they have one fear for no apparent reason and one extreme strength as well as a crappy weakness. Usually, their fear is of spiders." Cato introduced, pulling Mary Poo into the seat.

"Hi! I'm Mary Poo! Please call me Mary!" she squealed, waving ecstatically. "I'm good at killing people!"

"Ok, her rainbow-ness is getting to me. Bring out the winner!" Glimmer grumbled, pulling out the couple.

"They win, because we didn't get to interview them and Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness was too annoying." Cato declares.

"So, from now on, remember, Mary Poos are even worse than Mary Sues, and any annoying Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness should not by SYOTed!" Verra poofed in one last time, shoving the couple off the stage.

"And couples are annoying as hell when they don't have a good story!" Cato growled, shoving Love Heart and Heart Love out of the studio.

"Well, next is the bonus interviews done by Johanna and Marvel! I'm pairing together the most awkward people!" Verra cackled, poofing out.

**Part Three: Back in this incredibly lame game**

"Well, here we go. You all have one last chance to get into the Game and win a prize!" Marvel squealed, looking at the eliminated contestants before him.

Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness, Mary Sue, Orphaned Girl and of course, Wapanese Sue all rolled their eyes, not caring too much about Marvel.

"All you have to do is stand there. The viewers will vote for their favorite, and they get to progress into the next round, competing against the couple and Copy-Kat. Good luck or whatever." Johanna grumbled.

**That's right! It is totally up to you whether Arrrrrriana Quinn Wetusieeeee Zurrrrrrriiiiiii Iantheeee Pooooool Epicness**, **Wapanese Sue, Mary Sue or Orphaned Girl get in! Also, keep submitting! Next round is only the Eliminary Round, not even semifinals!**


	3. Knife Thrower, Volunteer and Half Orphan

**Here's the first chapter for the second group! All of these courtesy of Guest:KI. **

**Part one: Spin that wheel!**

"Hello, Panem!" Delly squealed, twirling around. Next to her was Clove, who didn't look quite as happy, a snarl etched on her face and a knife gripped tightly in her hand.

"Today's contestants are Knife Thrower, Dead Dad and Outer District Volunteer. Here is Blade, Emo and Veronica?" Clove rolled her eyes, eying the girl who kept throwing knives at everything, a girl who was pretending to provide for her practically non existant family and a buff looking girl whose hair was full of hay.

"Okay then. Blade, you go first. Step up and spin that wheel!" the girl simply chucked yet another knife at the wheel, causing it to spin. It finally landed on Weapons Of Choice.

"Okay. Name every type of weapon that aren't knives or swords you can think of!" Delly shrieked, beginning the minute egg timer, and grabbing a white board.

"Boomerangs, bows and arrows, clubs, maces, axes, daggers, tridents, spears, wires, nets, traps, staffs, hammers and bludgeons!" Blade recited, chucking another knife towards Clove. Clove returned the favor, with a bit more talent than the Clove-wannabe.

"That is 14 whole points for Blade! See, there are weapons besides knives and swords, people!" Clove snarled. "And you forgot whips."

Blade shrugged, and Emo went up, and spun the wheel. It landed on…

"Dead parents!" Clove read, faking her enthusiasm. "Calculate how often parents are dead."

"Even with Panem's high death rates, should not be close to half at all! Yet all these SYOTed tributes have at least one dead parent, whom they mourn over for no reason other than blood relation. Like me!" Emo giggled, her name not fitting her attitude at all.

Clove nodded, Emo's score raising to 10.

Veronica bounced up, spinning the wheel. It landed on outer district volunteers.

"Ah am beginning to think this darn thing is rigged!" she grumbled in a cowboy accent that she shouldn't have, but I decided it would prove my point even more.

"Whatever. How many outer district volunteers are there?" Delly asked, smiling broadly.

"Near none. Also, volunteering for siblings aren't very common either. How many siblings get together so well you'd take your own life for them?" Veronica grumbled. "Also, not many psycho killers out there! I don't even know why I volunteered!"

Veronica instantly got 10 points.

"Round two!" Delly yelled, shoving Blade forwards. She spun the wheel, and it landed on…

"Career training."

"Careers all train, some more than others. The question is, how do they decide how to get into the Games?" Clove asked, smirking as she obviously knew the answer.

"Obviously, even Glimmers don't happen often. The chosen career usually is brutal, like you or Cato. A glam queen like Glimmer usually doesn't happen, unless they have some poison in them." Blade answered, earning a full 10 points once again.

Emo, though, was not as lucky. Her category was Quarter Quells.

"I don't know much about them." she admitted.

"The correct answer is…Quarter Quells shouldn't be stupid and without reason. The all start with 'As a a reminder of the Capitol

s'. So, changing the age range doesn't fit. Besides, no one wants to watch eight year olds fight to the death. They're all too innocent." Clove answered, sending Emo back to her seat, defeated.

"I chose physical attributes!" Veronica stated, the wheel already spun.

"How often does that eye disease with multi-colored eyes happen?" Delly asked.

"I don't know, 1%?" Veronica guessed.

"Only 0.2%. So all of you heterochromia people, CHOOSE ONE EYE COLOR AND DEAL WITH IT!" Clove yelled, stomping her foot on the stage in annoyance.

"We'll be back soon!" Delly squeaked.

**Commercial **

You should get it by now, READ THE DAMN STORY!

**Part Two: Grammatical errors suck balls**

"Okay, to prove a point, all of us have to use terrible grammar and spelling starting now." clove said holding the note card in her hand. delly nodded blandly following cloves example.

this sucks, veronica said not knowing what was happening due to all the grammatical errors that made the story no longer make any sense at all!

i need to pee blade whispered testing out the new atmosphere of grammatical errors.

now we mst alo sol increctly too anoy every1 endlesly untl thay agre two nevr spl or use gramer incretcly evr agin. clove spke makng know snse whtsover.

"I GIVE UP!" Verra screamed, pooling in again. "It took all of me to write in a way without spelling or grammar, but seriously, this is way harder than just typing regularly!" And with that said, she pooled out again.

"Well, since that's all over, I'll announce the winner." Clove squeaked, getting used to using PROPER GRAMMAR and PROPER SPELLING again.

"Today's most annoying tribute is Blade! Yet another knife using girl who's copying me like Copy-Kat." Clove growled, shoving the other two out the door.

**Submit crappy tributes! Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**District Most Likely To Come From:**

**Reason For Crappiness:**

**Branding: (i.e. Mary Sue, Idiot, Couple etc.)**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Keep voting! **


	4. Heterochromia, Rapunzel and Toots

**Here is the second set, which I have so graciously labeled for all ya readers, the Appearance Freaks.**

**I'm not saying heterochromia isn't possible, but it's frikkin 0.2%! In fraction terms, that is 2/1000, 2 out of 1000! It's 0.002! **

**Part one: Meet the pretties**

"Welcome to Your Tribute Sucks! I'm Finnick Odair, back from vacation, and this is my cohost, Katniss! We'll be the hosts for the Game, Cato and Glimmer the interviewers, and we'll have stylists and other people as well! Let's meet the contestants, who all look absolutly gorgeous today!" Finnick grinned, pointing at the contestants and Katniss.

"We have Heather Chromia, Rapunzel and Toots with us here today, and all of their names are unfortunate because our darling author thought of them. Speaking of which, Verra will be poofing in today for the whole show." Katniss muttered, unenthusiastically welcoming the totally awesome author onto the stage.

"Ok, readers! We'll be walking through exactly what is wrong with these gals. First, Heather. One eye is rainbow, the other switches depending on her mood. Seriously, have any of you met someone like that? And don't even bother saying 'I know someone with heterochromia'. I know it's out there, but seriously guys. FRIKKING 0.2%! GET OVER IT! NO ONE HAS MULTI COLORED EYES EXCEPT THOSE 0.2%!" Verra screamed, annoyed at the people who claim to know someone with heterochromia.

Heather backed away into the corner, obviously ashamed.

"Ok. Rapunzel! The girl with waist long hair. You'll be a bloodbath if you don't cut that hair." Verra growled**, **making a large pair of scissors pop into her hand using her author powers. Rapunzel, absolutely mortified, began crying, not wanting to part with her one true love, her hair.

Snip, snip, snip. Rapunzel lost half her hair, and it was then shoulder length.

"Okay, Rapunzel. Run around." Verra instructed, and sure enough, Rapunzel could run way faster. She also could fight easier. **Life is easier without hair. But life is also bald without hair. So, suggestions from me would be shoulder length hair tributes. Unless they want to be bald…**

With Heather and Rapunzel taken care of, Verra moved towards Toots. The Mary Sue of looks, Toots was absolutely gorgeous, with long blonde hair and a very hot body. Her eyes were a bluish green, and her lips full. There was something wrong, though, something strange…

"So, Toots, how are things with boys?" Verra asked, circling Toots the way an eagle circles its prey.

"They all love me!"

"And girls?"

"They wish they were me."

"Well, I don't." Verra answered, finally finding the secret of Toots.

**Little Hints: Most people make the Tootses of the SYOTs look like them, only, I dare say, prettier. But no one is as gorgeous as Hollywood peeps. And all that is courtesy of:**

**Plastic Surgery**

**Make up Artists**

**Clothes that Fit**

**Confidence**

Verra pulled Toots' disguise off, revealing her true self. She had some acne on her forehead, she was pretty skinny, she was a brunette **A/N: I got nothing against brunettes, just seems like everyone wants to be blonde. I have black hair, and I wouldn't mind having brown!**

To top it all off, her eyes seemed normal, not sparkly at all.

"I'm ugly!" Toots wailed.

"Do you think she's ugly?" Verra asked the all but forgotten Finnick and Katniss.

"No." they answered.

"Good. We'll be back, after the break!"

**Commercial**

Say it with me this time, READ THE DAMN STORY AND GET OVER WITH IT!

If you give good reviews, you almost definitely have a chance at getting your tribute in the sequel.

**Part two: Not everyone is a Cinna**

"So, my stylist was awful. He always dressed me as a tree." Johanna sighed, showing the pictures of the Johanna Tree on the large screen Verra supplied them with.

"That is awful!" Glimmer wailed, imagining a Glimmer Tree. Even she couldn't pull it off!

"Yeah, and District Seven has always been stuck with him. So, no one's ever been dressed a tree that changed the seasons as it went along. No one's been a lumberjack. Just a tree." Johanna sighed, showing the pictures of Johanna Tree, Blight Tree, Oak Tree, Axel Tree and Pinecone Tree.

"So, one time District Five was dressed as a lightbulb!" Finch snorted, remembering the awfulness of the lightbulb tributes. They looked perfectly awful, and they didn't even glow, despite being lightbulbs.

"One time, District Eight was dressed as a pair of needles just because both were bony!"

"One time, District Ten was dressed as cows!"

"One time, District Twelve was naked, except for coal dust!" Katniss laughed.

"Wow, that's awful!" Glimmer squeaked, her eyes spinning from the awful designs. She fainted.

**Part Three: And the most annoying tribute is…**

"Heather! You win! I have seen too many weirdly colored eyes!" Finnick announced, shoving the multi-color eyed girl out the door. "Way too much to be a measly 0.2%."

**And that's it. Here's a trailer!**

**Next Time On:**

**_Your Tribute Sucks!_**

_A few Personality Freaks will be welcomed on the stage, including renowned psycho killers, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees. Will also include the doomed 12 year olds since when are 12 year olds not reaped to die? And finally, an appearance of The Classic Ditz!_

_Who will win? Who will die? Next time on…_

**_YOUR TRIBUTE SUCKS!_**


	5. Twins, Psychos and PomPom Nightblade

**Amazing! Got a lot of submissions compared to other stuff. Victor's List:**

**Copy Kat**

**Love Heart and Heart Love**

**Blade**

**Heather Chromia**

**Today…brought to you by shirapp is…**

**Part one: Weirdest combo ever**

"Welcome to Your Tribute Sucks! I'm Finnick Odair, your host and while Katniss is away, this is Primrose." Finnick introduced, pulling the younger Everdeen sibling onto the stage along with four contestants. Prim seated them all in the sofas, quickly dashing away after.

"Here is Victor and Victoria Somethinginthewater! The twins…" Finnick announced, pointing to the two eerily similar siblings, who waved at the audience in sync before bursting into laughter.

"Ok then…here is Throwing Star! He's special, a mixture of Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger. Creepy." Finnick shivered, the demented little twerp grinning evilly, devil horns sitting on his head. It was a literal statement, he had a devil horns headband.

"And finally, PomPom Nightblade." Finnick looked over expecting someone who'd match there name perfectly; a cheerleader girl with a pink outfit. He saw a goth chick. Whose name was PomPom. Her parents must've screwed up BAD.

"On with the competition. Today, we'll be playing Mini-Hunger Games! Like mini-golf, it's a simpler version. Where you use plastic weapons." Finnick pressed a lever, and instantly the competitors were dropped into an underground arena.

"Oof!" Victoria grunted, pulling herself off from the floor, realizing the arena was filled with the rest of the so called 'victors' and one additional tribute. Victor was on her left, and her other competitors all crowded around the shiny cornucopia, made from gold, real gold.

"And…go! You have 5 minutes before I fake-explode everyone except for the most sponsored person because we have a time budget!" Finnick yelled, pressing a large buzzer signaling the 'tributes' to start running.

**Part two: Verra's long awaited return (NOT)**

"Helllllllllloooooooooo, Panem! I'm Verra, your host and producer for Your Tribute Sucks. Since I do not have the ability to write action, I have invited a few guests to share the tale with you. Here is Caesar Flickerman and Peeta Mellark!" Verra screamed, pushing a button that caused the background to change to a large TV playing the tribute's actions.

"Hello! I'm Caesar! Anyways, right now, it seems like Throwing is decapitating Victor with a plastic sword…oh my Panem! How did he do that with plastic?!" Caesar turned away, puking in a nearby trash can.

"Well, it seems like Throwing has won. In three seconds flat." Peeta squeaked, hiding in a sweater. Sure enough, after killing Victor, he had found Victoria screaming her head off, beheaded her, killed PomPom and swung a tree around at the rest of the Victors.

"However, luckily for the Victors, they were only holograms." Caesar squeaked. "We'll do interviews after the break."

**Commercial**

My tribute got through to 227th Games by Europa22! YAY!

**Commercial 2**

Read 102nd Games by candykisses101. Submit SYOTs for 103rd Games to me.

**Part three: He somehow got scarier…**

"Welcome back. Here is Throwing Star." Caesar and Peeta were both backed into a corner, Throwing calmly seated on the sofa of Victorness.

"Hi!" Throwing Star grinned, looking strangely…bubbly.

"So…everyone's dying to know. What caused you to go all kill crazy?" Caesar asked, backing even deeper into the corner.

"Nothing. My life is perfect."

"Which is why this tribute sucks. No one is born this messed up." Verra said, poofing the mass murderer away using her awesome author powers.

"Today's was a little short, which will all be explained in the A/N!" Verra smiled, poofing the entire cast away.

**A/N: School's started for me. Yeah. So anyways, next time, I'll be doing KI's Runner. **

**I might not update as frequently or as lengthy, due to school. On the bright side, I'm a bit of a nerd, so I can manage a bit…I guess. I'm only nerdy in math. :P **


	6. Sprinters, Nerds, Eus Yrams and Innocent

**Well, Victor's List:**

**Copy-Kat**

**Love Heart and Heart Love**

**Blade**

**Heather Chromia**

**Throwing Star**

**These following tributes are courtesy of:**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

**KI (guest)**

**Sentinence (Guest)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Part One: Board games are boring**

"Hello, Panem!" Finnick yelled, still in a full body cast. After the events with Throwing Star, Finnick had very stupidly insulted the psychopath. Resulting in pain. Very very very big pain. With a neck brace and crutches and all the other medical stuff her didn't have any idea how to pronounce.

"I'm Katniss, your host for the night, since this idiot insulted a psychopath!" the brunette pushed Finnick out of the way, dragging onto the stage her co-host for the night, Delly Cartwright.

"Here are the tributes for tonight's theme! Board games?" Katniss muttered, drawing the card out of a hat. She motioned for the three to walk on stage.

"Here they are! Strength Runner!" A guy sprinted on stage, quickly sitting down in the chair.

**There is nothing wrong with being fast, just fast enough to defy light. And careers.**

"Stereo Type! One of the only ones from District 3!" Katniss dragged on the stage an extremely nerdy guy wearing pointdexter glasses, a vest, carrying a gigantic textbook, and a handful of wires.

"And finally, Eus Yram. Weird name." Delly pointed at a boy who seemed to be the exact opposite of Mary Sue. "And finally, the sweetest thing ever."

"This is Innocent Dove Golden." Delly pulled a beautiful prim-like girl onto the stage, with the largest eyes ever, and in an angel dress.

The entire crowd (except for Verra, because she's heartless, because I want her to be with my author powers MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) awed, the absolutely OHMYGAWDTOOYOUNGTODIE girl sat herself down, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Anyways, today's board game is truth or dare cards." Katniss yawned, handing a deck of cards to Innocent.

**Part two: Truth Odair?**

"Truth Odair?" Innocent asked, still gleaming with happiness. She turned to Eus, handing him the card. It read: _Tell everyone your most embarrassing moment._

"I don't know. My entire life is embarrassing. I'm terrible. I'm awful." The gloomy cloud over Eus stretched around the stage, and even Innocent seemed to dampen a little bit with sadness. Eus passed his card to Strength.

It read: _This is an Odair. Get up and try to stab Brutus._

Strenght shrugged, and sprinted off and stabbed Brutus before sprinting away again before Brutus could even notice he'd been stabbed. He was that fast.

Strength passed his card to Stereo.

It read: _Odair card. Disable the bomb. _A bomb dropped in front of Stereo.

1 second later…

"Done! Moving on!" Stereo passed his card to Innocent.

"To build the suspense…Innocent will do her card after the commercial break.

**Commercial**

Ok. We'll make a deal. If you can tell me the personalities of all the tributes written so far, you almost certainly have a spot in the sequel.

(As long as you don't use any of the contestants in this story! Eesh!)

**Part three: Innocent Dove Golden is Creepy…**

Innocent drew out the card.

_Odair: Kill someone._

Innocent burst into tears, but nonetheless grabbed a knife and stabbed Eus right in the heart even though she had no training, and managed to kill him even though she had no strength whatsoever since she was only 12 and still had never had any of the talks because her parents were overprotective.

Innocent burst into tears, sobbing and sobbing, and sobbing…

5 minutes later…

Innocent stopped sobbing and was presented the position of Victor.

She instantly brightened up.

"I CAN GO HOME!" She yelled, running out.

**Next time on Your Tribute Sucks…**

_Your Tribute Sucks will present to you Panem Idol! Watch Copy-Kat, Love Heart and Heart Love, Blade, Heather Chromia, Throwing Star and Innocent Dove Golden in a sing off!_

_Including songs by:_

_Cato Perry_

_Demi Clovato_

_Johanna _

_Paylor Swift_

_Delly Clarkson_

_Ca$hmere_

_Including Hit Songs:_

_I Killed a Girl_

_I Love the Way You Die_

_What Kills You Makes Me Stronger_

_Die Young_

**Submit song suggestions! Cuz I have no idea how to brutalize Heart Attack or anything Taylor Swift!**


	7. Panem Idol! (1)

**Welcome to the first ever…**

**YOUR TRIBUTE SUCKS SPECIAL!**

**Panem Idol**

**Part One: Meet the Judges**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of Panem's girls swooned as Cato Perry stepped out of the limousine. Then, the boys whistled as Demi Clovato exited the car. And then Johanna. And Paylor Swift. And Delly Clarkson. And Ca$hmere. Finally, Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair exited, receiving the loudest cheers.

"Hello, Panem!" Finnick yelled, waving and blowing kisses. He led the rest of the celebrities into the building, excited to get interviewed for the first ever Panem Idol.

"Hello, Cato Perry!" Caesar introduced, sitting across from the pop star. "Please, tell us about all of your songs!" Caesar smiled, pointing the microphone at Cato.

"Well, Caesar, I'm sure all of my fans know all my songs already." Cato said cockily, tossing around his albums with signatures.

"Indeed! And apparently, you've one of your fans will be performing I Killed a Girl." Caesar replied, showing Cato a picture of Throwing.

"Really? I would've thought it'd be Teenage Screams." Cato muttered, smiling.

"Demi Clovato!" Caesar beamed, giving the brunette a hug. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Demi smiled, also tossing away several of her signed albums into the sea of fans. "I can't wait to see them perform Heart Attack!"

Caesar smiled, showing Demi a picture of Blade.

"Oh, she's pretty!" Demi smiled, happy.

"Johanna!" Caesar greeted.

"Hey!" Johanna grinned. "This is wonderful!"

"Yes! Anyways, I heard Heather Chromia would be singing Love the Way You Die." Caesar paused, noticing the disappointed expression on Johanna's face. Heather wasn't…the greatest fighter.

"Well, let's hope she can sing!" Johanna laughed.

"Yes, let's hope!" Caesar grinned, sending Johanna off as well.

"Paylor Swift!" Caesar smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes! I can't believe the couple will be singing my songs! How wonderful!" Paylor smiled, giving Caesar a hug.

"They'll be performing the Person to Burn. How they do that as a couple…" Caesar chuckled.

"Well, I think they'll be fine." Paylor admitted, striking a pose for an oncoming camera.

"Indeed. Well, please! Go in!" Caesar sent Paylor into the building.

"Delly Clarkson!" Caesar smiled, hugging the girl.

"Caesar!" Delly grinned.

"So…Innocent will be singing What Kills You Makes Me Stronger. Thoughts?" Caesar asked.

"Actually, no. I'm sure she'll be great!" Delly smiled.

"Well, you'll see soon enough!"

The two laughed, and Delly walked into the building.

"Ca$hmere!" Caesar yelled, looking at the glitter covered girl and her assistant, Glimmer.

"Caesar! Can't wait to tear it up in there!" Ca$hmere smiled.

"Excited? It seems like Copy-Kat will be singing Die Young." Caesar said, showing Ca$hmere a picture of the brunette.

"Oh, how lovely!" Ca$hmere grinned, hopping into the building.

"We'll be back after the break!" Caesar smiled.

**Commercial**

Same as last chapter.

**Commercial 2**

Buy Cat Food now! Even Buttercup likes it!

**Part two: I Killed A Girl**

"Hi. I'm Throwing Star, and I'll be performing I Killed a Girl by Cato Perry." Throwing grunted, and the music started.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, knife in hand, lost my perfection  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I killed a girl and I liked it, the smell of the bloody chick  
I killed a girl just to try it, I hope my alliance don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm psycho tonight  
I killed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just career nature  
It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I killed a girl and I liked it, the taste of the bloody chick  
I killed a girl just to try it, I hope my alliance don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm psycho tonight  
I killed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_Us careers we are so brutal, rough skin, red eyes, so lunatic  
Hard to resist, so dysfunctional, too bad to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I killed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her bloody  
I killed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm psycho tonight  
I killed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

The crowd cheered.

**Part Two: Let it Die (A/N: THIS IS THE EDIT!)**

Blade smiled.

"The blood is red on the mountain tonight

No one living, to be seen

A kingdom of death and sorrow

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside

Didn't keep it in, didn't even try

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be a good girl, you just need to be

Conceal, must feel

Don't let them know

Well now they know!

Let them die! Let them die!

Can't contain it anymore

Let them die! Let them die!

Turn away and kill some more!

I don't care

What they will do!

Let the death rage on!

The blood never bothered me anyways.

It's funny how some emotion

Makes everything seem sad

And the pains that once controlled me

Have made me very bad!

It's time to see what I can do!

To test their limits and break you

No right, all wrong, no rules for me!

I'm free!

Let them die! Let them die!

I am one with the blade of scythe

Let them die, let them die!

They'll never see me cry!

Here I kill

And here I stay

Let the death rage on!

My knife flurries throughout the air into Kevin

Their souls are spiraling up towards heaven

And one life crystallizes through my knife's blast

The past is in the past

They'll never get me back!

Let them die! Let them die!

And I'll rise as the victor of them all!

Let them die, Let them die!

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the death rage on

The blood never bothered me anyways."

The crowd cheered, pleased with the song.

**Part four: Love the Way You Die**

"I'm Heather! I will be singing Love the Way You Die, and will be accompanied by Brutus!" Heather pulled the tied up victor onto the stage, pulling off the gag.

_Just gonna stand here and watch you burn  
Well put up a fight because I don't even hurt  
Just gonna stand here and hear you cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you die  
I love the way you die_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in your windpipe  
You can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of death, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' blood and I love it, the more you suffer  
You suffocate and right before you're about to drown, your ally attacks me  
You fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

_Wait, where you running? I'm killing you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm a career with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who killed that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Just gonna stand here and watch you burn  
Well put up a fight because it doesn't even hurt  
Just gonna stand here and hear you cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you die  
I love the way you die  
I love the way you die_

_You ever kill somebody so much, they barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and she doesn't even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm sticky feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so dead in the moments when you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over_

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

_Just gonna stand here and watch you burn  
Well put up a fight because I don't even hurt  
Just gonna stand here and hear you cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you die  
I love the way you die  
I love the way you die_

"STOP!" Katniss yelled. "I'm sorry, Heather, but we're running out of time, and Panem Idol only lasts so long. NEXT!" She waved the disappointed girl (and Brutus) off the stage.

**Part five: Person to Burn**

_State the obvious  
You didn't get your perfect fantasy  
You realized I love myself  
More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends  
That I'm psycho and crazy  
That's fine, I won't mind  
If you say and by the way_

_You hate that stupid old stuck up girl  
You never let me kill  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at dying_

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my half crazed times  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another person to burn_

_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From killing pretty much all of your best friends_

_And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My ally's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be_

_Cause you hate that stupid old stuck up girl  
You never let me kill  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at dying_

_And so watch me strike a match  
On all my half crazed times  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another person to burn_

_And if you're hating me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

_Cause you hate that stupid old stuck up girl  
You never let me kill  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at dying_

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my half crazed times  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup girl  
You never let me kill  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at dying_

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my half crazed time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another person to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another person to burn  
Baby burn_

After the song, the entire audience stood aghast. It made no sense, but the couple was so good at singing they were impressed. Very very very much.

**Commercial Break #2**

Just read the story!

**Part six: What kills you makes me stronger (Just the Chorus)**

"We are closing in on the final people, and as we are running out of time, Innocent will only be able to sing the chorus of Stronger." Katniss told the crowd, leading the fluffy angelic girl onto the stage.

_What kills you makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm bleeding when I'm red  
What kills you takes a fighter  
Weapons even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're dead_

_What kills you makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What kills you makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm bleeding when I'm red_

Everyone stared at the girl, and the poorly written lyrics. Crickets chirped.

**Part seven: Die Young**

This time, Copy-Kat dove right into it.

_Looking for some deaths tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the dead side  
Cuz it's the last night of your life (uh huh)  
We'll keep killing til y'all die_

_I hear your heart beat to the sound of the anthem  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of your death cuz you're gonna die young_

The audience burst with applause.

**Part eight: Who won?**

A note to all viewers of the show! You get to decide who wins! There will be a poll put up, and choose which person gets to make it to the next level! Keep in mind every sixth chapter or so, it will be a special: Panem Idol!

Vote for whoever you want to continue their song! Vote for whoever should get a chance to fix up their song! Vote for your favorite! VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**A/N: I personally like my rendition of Die Young, so I'll be rooting for Kat. Anyways, the poll is up, vote away, my friends! Or enemies…whatever. **

**Anyways, next chapter is an all new season of…**

**YOUR TRIBUTE SUCKS!**

**A/N 2: So sorry for the late update. :P**


	8. Tom, Terra and Une Frenchie

**And…I'm back! Yay! After some feedback after the whole Blade thing, I got some inspiration! Anyways, I'll leave the poll up until the second Panem Idol…so **

**VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Part One: Je M'appelle Tres Terrible!**

"We are back! Today's contestants are…Terra Oak!" an angry looking girl stomped up the stage, looking like a mini-Johanna. She was strapped with many weapons.

"Tom Ghostwind!" a boy danced onto the stage, sinking into the wood.

"I was in the 10th Hunger Games, the 35th, the 1034th, the 54th, and all the quells! I am a victor of two games, and died in…fifteen!" Tom beamed, pulling out two victor's crowns.

"Ok…and finally, Fleur Jean."

"Je m'appelle Fleur Jean! Mon plaisir!" a french looking girl jumped onto the stage.

"Hello, Fleur. I cannot understand anything you say!" Finnick beamed.

"Je suis français, mes amis. Tu es très béau!" Fleur continued. "Je parle français, je ne parle pas anglais." Finnick smiled awkwardly, but welcomed Fleur to sit down anyways.

"This season, we'll simply be playing truth or dare. However, Hunger Games Style! I call it…" Finnick pressed a button on his computer, causing a projector to pop out of nowhere.

**TRUTH ODAIR! **was printed on it.

"Très fabulât! Je voule à joue! Vrai ou défi?" Fleur asked, smiling broadly.

"Dare." Terra grumbled, slamming an ax into the floor.

"Tu…" Fleur smirked, planning out a dare. "porte le costume de fée!" Terra growled, but still reluctantly put on the pink fairy costume. Everyone laughed. **A/N: LAUGH OR ELSE. **Terra spun the bottle.

It landed on Tom.

"Truth." Tom smiled meekly. Terra grinned, eager to find out Tom's secrets.

"How is it possible you got reaped about 15 times?" Terra asked.

"Well, I live in all the districts. I'm a doppelgänger of Tom I! I'm actually Tom 15!" Tom replied, spinning the bottle. Terra couldn't help but face palm herself.

"Vrai, sil vu plai!" Fleur answered.

"Um, why do you speak French?"

"Ma famille sont français! Nous habitons dans District 1!"

"But no one in Panem knows how to speak French!" Tom sighed. "We don't have French!"

"Nous sommes très spécial. Nous parlons français." Fleur shrugged.

Giving up, everyone let Fleur spin the bottle. It landed on Finnick. And Buttercup, who was sitting in Finnick's lap. Because both are adorable.

"Ah, Finnick! Vrai ou défi, mon ami?" Fleur asked, smiling.

"Odair!" Finnick snickered at his own joke.

"Appell Annie, et feigne tu es President Snow!" Fleur smiled, proud of herself for the dare.

"Ok. Hello Annie. This is President Snow. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Ok. I love you too. Bye." everyone stared as Finnick put down the phone, curious as to what the conversation was.

"Katniss!"

"Dare."

"Kiss Buttercup!"

**Commercial**

Read the story!

**Note to Viewers**

Vote now! It is on my profile!

**Part Two: Vrai ou Défi? **

Katniss leaned in, puking in her mouth and gingerly touched her lips to Buttercup's. Then she went to puke. When she came back, she spun the bottle. It landed on…Tom! At that moment, Verra chose to pop in to give a little explanation!

"Tom was submitted into multiple games by multiple authors. Never submit a unique tribute more than once." she poofed across the room to Tom.

"Truth or dare, Thomas?" she asked.

"Dare."

"Oh! Send him into the Pit of Peeta Fangirls!" Katniss suggested, shoving the poor boy into the gigantic mob of people wearing Peeta shirts. It was bloody when they realized the boy thrown down with them wasn't Peeta. Tom almost died if it weren't for Verra's author powers.

Tom, badly injured, spun the bottle. It landed on…Terra.

"Dare."

"Um…use your ax?" Terra chucked the ax at Tom.

The bottle landed on…Fleur.

"What is your favorite color?" Terra asked, as French utterly confused her and she wanted to ask a simple question.

"Mon coleur favorite es rose. Très belle! Mon chat adore rose! Il portes use chemise rose! Mon chat est magnifique!" Fleur preceded to describe her cat, french bombing the other competitors into oblivion.

"Ok then. Anyways, Terra wins. Because she's starting to freak me out." Finnick said, announcing Terra the winner.

"Tres terrible! Finnick, tu es tres mechant! Je deteste tu! J'adore Cato." Fleur stomped out.

"Well, that's it for today's..."

"YOUR TRIBUTE SUCKS!"

**Anyways, don't get upset if your tribute doesn't win Panem Idol. Second, third and fourth place will get to be Panem Idol's judges next Panem Idol! So...anyways...**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE**

**A/N: This was a short chapter. Sorry for any french errors. This is my practice for an upcoming French Test. Sigh.**

**Well, au revoir, mes amis! Je m'appelle Verra, et voici mon FF! **


	9. The FINALE!

**Sorry for the late updates. Here's my excuse: I'm a procrastinating ass. Well, this is the last chapter. I'm out of ideas, and all the tributes I'm receiving are to be frank, are utter crap. Well, on with the chapter…**

**Part one: Financial prices are skyrocketing…and crashing**

"Hello! I am Peeta Mellark! Our finances are crashing! So…this competition will be stopping! That's pretty much all for now, so as our last little episode, we will be broadcasting a few new show commercials that will be broadcasting when Your Tribute Sucks normally broadcasts! You can vote for them on Verra's page! As for who won Panem Idol, the couple, Blade, Throwing Star and Innocent are tied at first!" Peeta clapped as he handed the medals to the 4 victors.

"On with the commercials, then!" Finnick opened the curtains to show a brand new iMax TV.

**Show 1: The Names Say It All**

"Martin, for martini." Haymitch listed. The look of disgust on Effie's face said it all.

"Ginny and Tony, gin and tonic!" Haymitch declared with pride. Effie crossed it off the list.

"Bonnie and Boris," Haymitch started.

"I quite like that!" Effie smiled.

"For Bourbon." Haymitch chuckled at Effie's disgusted look.

"Can't you come up with a better name?" Effie sighed, patting her stomach. The twins kicked at her insides, and she smiled down at them with pride. Haymitch rolled his eyes, growling something about 'incompetent women'.

"How about Whiskey and Vodka…let's see…Winston and Vokka." Effie all but tore up Haymitch's list of names.

Effie snatched the list back from Haymitch once again, deciding to go through the names herself.

"Ally, for ale, no. Winston for wine, no. Vodka is not a name, Haymitch! Abby for absinth, no. Champ is not a name, neither is Pagne. Rum is not a name!" Effie tossed the list into the trash can, handing Haymitch a list of her own.

Haymitch sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Look, how about you name the boy and I name the girl?" Haymitch tried to compromise. "You can name the boy anything you want, and I'll take the girl."

Effie raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. Deal." Effie smiled.

**Show 2: All The Ways I Love You**

I wait all night

To wait for you

Under the moonlight

Under the tree

I feel tired

Yet I still stay

You I admired

For days

I'd sit here forever

Just to wait for you

Leave you never

I love you

**Show 3: Panem Idol!**

"Welcoming…Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy! I am Effie Trinket and this is Panem Idol!"

New songs!

New stars!

This is…

PANEM IDOL!

**Show 4: Boy Stalks Girl: The Movie FINALE**

Katniss flips through the pages of Peeta's stalker diary…and chaos ensues…

Starring Katniss Everdeen as Katniss, Peeta Mellark as Peeta, and you get the point.

FINAL CHAPTER OF AN ALREADY PUBLISHED STORY

**Show 5: Mockingjay Blue**

Willow Mellark has been diagnosed with schizophrenia, to the disappointment of her parents. From dealing with her annoying little brother to friendship issues at school, life is anything but perfect for the mockingjay's daughter. Will Willow forever remain in the shadow of her mother, or will she finally be able to be known as someone beyond Katniss?

Along for the ride is Finn Odair, Margaret Odair nee Abernathy, Rye Mellark, Nettle Hawthorne and Oak and Sequoia Mason. Along with her honorary cousins and best friend, Violet Latier, the adoptive granddaughter of Beetee.

_Mockingjay Blue…starring WIllow Mellark_

**Part 2: Final Goodbyes**

"This is it! Goodbye, au devoir, zai zhiang, adios, haste le vista, auf wiedesin, i got nothing!" Verra finally ended the chapter somewhat awkwardly.

**Poll is up! VOTE AWAY!**

**Personally, I like my Mockingjay Blue idea, but its still up to y'all now :) **


End file.
